Conventionally, a cylindrical polishing roll in which a through hole is formed into which a rotating shaft (spindle) of a rotating tool is inserted is used as a polishing roll for polishing a surface of metal strip and the like (for example, Patent Document 1). Laminated forms, flap forms, and convoluted forms of these polishing rolls, as illustrated in FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1, for example, are known as this type of polishing roll.
Of these, in the laminated form, normally hard disk plates such as metal or the like are disposed on both ends of disk sheet compression laminates, to support the compression laminates as illustrated in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-201232